Mother Goose, Rhyming
by VenomousViper
Summary: Turning Nursery Rhymes into stories, Rise of the guardian style. Rated T: for mentioning of graphic scenarios (no pairings) These nursery rhymes can be found in the "mother goose nursery book" Featuring Toothiana, Jack Overland Frost, Nicholas St. North, E Aster Bunnymund, Sanderson Mansnoozie, and Kozmotis Pitchiner. Few with Jamie Bennett as well.
1. DISCLAIMER

**Disclaimer for all chapters.**  
i do not own ant of the Nursury Rhymes, Characters, or Rise of the guardians, or the books; The Guardians of childhood series.  
all i own is the idea of putting their characters, into these short drabbles i have wrote. 

(though i dount it shall happen, the fallowing have my permission to use my ideas)

**Movie producers: **go ahead and use my nursury rhyme/story ideas for a film.

**William Joyce: **you have permission as well. 


	2. Ladybird

_**Nursery Rhyme: Ladybird**_

_Ladybird, ladybird, fly away home!_

_Your house is on fire, your children all gone,_

_All but one, and her name is Ann, _

_And she crept under the pudding pan._

Sandy had a couple hours before the eastern hemisphere had to be put to sleep, and the other woke up. So the little guy decided to pay Tooth a little visit.

But the second he arrived and her place he was horror stricken. The fairy's home, her kingdom and all her beautiful fairy's were set ablaze.

He flew in trying to find her but to his dismay she was no where to found.

Sandy found her a couple cities away from palace.

_"Sandy! What is it?"_ He had a worried expression plastered onto his face

The golden man made a couple images above his head with fairies, and a fire-pit above his head.

Tooth gasped putting her hands to her mouth then flew passed him at lightning speed.

When the Toothfairy got back home there was nothing left. It smelt of burning gold, bones, and feathers.

Ashes falling down from where her palace once hung .

She fell to her knees in shock. Her knees trembling, her whole body was shaking. She was crying, terrorized, horror-stricken, filled with regret, and grief.

Only two vices could be heard within the Armageddon stricken palace.

A velvety,dark and menacing laugh echoing off the walls of the cave, where beautiful golden structures once hung.

And a high pitched screech of horror_ "PITCH!". _Which was cut off abruptly by a sorrowful cry from the beautiful Toothfairy

_"I am so, so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have left. I knew it. I had a feeling something would happen, but I left anyways. I'm so sorry...sorry Little baby teeth."_

Pitch's voice echoed in her ears_. "The poor Toothfairy. She is the last one standing."_ was the last thing she heard echoing off the dark cave walls


	3. The Bird Scarer

_**Nursery Rhyme: The Bird Scarer**_

_Away, birds, away!_

_Take a little and leave a little,_

_And do not come again;_

_For if you do,_

_I will shoot you through,_

_And there will be an end of you._

A dark figure was approaching.

Birds were chirping and flying everywhere. Not knowing where to turn.

The exits all closed off by the orange and red flames.

Pitch just wanted those pesky guardians gone and out of his way. He wanted fear to spread across the globe. He wanted to be believed in. He wanted the power he once had. He missed hearing the cries.

Oh the joy he had when he once ruled with with fear.

When Tooth had arrived he made his presence known. Though he did not show his face.

He heard her scream,he heard her cries, even the depressing muttering under her breath.

Mockery laced his voice with every word. "your pretty little girls are all gone tooth. For every tooth you pick up, and every child that will believe in you there will be two in its place that will not. Meaning every memory you pick up, you shall leave two in its place. Or I'll shoot you through the heart. It'll be the end of you, and all those little believers.

_"The poor Toothfairy. She is the last one standing."_ the boogieman had said, his voice harsh, and fading out.


	4. Tears And Fears: Part 1

**Author's Notes.**

**The next chapter is the last sad one for a while. After that I'll make it up to you guys with a couple comedy ones.**

**Thank you for that review Laurenjr. I tend to lose interest writing without positive reviews.**

**ps. Sorry about grammar issues. I do not have **

**Microsoft word, only Wordpad which does not have a spell check option.**

**Anyways onward with the story.**

-

_**Nursury Rhyme: Fears and Tears**_

_Tommy's tears and Mary's fears_

_Will make them old before their years._

Since Pitch has come destroyed her palace, and burned her precious baby; tooth has noticed the children who were depressed, or those with many phobias were finding very difficult to cope.

Fear, and depression was rising, on an off the record scale. It hasn't been like this since the dark ages.

And it destroys her heart.

It'll be a couple years though, until she can remake all those baby teeth, and the guardian to be able to fight off Pitch who is now stronger than he has ever been before. Well since the dark ages anyways. He's almost at his peek and the guardians just can not allow that.

A couple of examples of those depressed, and fear stricken children would be Mary, and Tommy, brother and sisters. They live in Rwanda,East Africa.

Mary was a big big believer in the ToothFairy for many many years in fact. With drawings of what she might possibly look like decorating her walls. She loved fairies, and when her parents told her ToothFairies exist, she was ecstatic. Since that day she has gained some real artistic abilities to be honest.

Every one in her grade had picked on her for this, after all A teenager should not still believe in fairies.

So when her dentist had to pull her tooth when she turned 15. Which honestly didn't excite her too much. But he made sure to tell her it wouldn't be bad, it was just the one in front her molars, and it would have came out on its own anyways. Turns out after she got her braces off that one tooth was very very flimsy in gums, and they couldn't do anything about it

She put the tooth under her pillow,but it was still there in the morning. Which broke her heart. So she tried again the next day. Only this time. She put it on the windowsill (outside her window in fact) with a note.

_"Dear ToothFairy."_

_"I know I am bit too old for this, or that's what others tell me anyways. Perhaps you forgot to pick the teeth up in this town last night. Your very busy I understand, it must get tiring picking teeth day on and day off. I sympathize for you. I still believe in you. But truth be told I am starting to give in to the peer pressure, to my parents telling me to grow up, to not believe._

_Please, Please take this you are real. I want to still believe in you. _

_Whatever it is you do with the teeth, it must be important, otherwise you would not go through all the trouble of collecting them right? Well I don't care if you just throw my tooth away, I don't care if you just collect them. I just want to believe. It has been my life long dream to see you, to meet you. Get to know you. I just want to be your friend._

_Your Friend Mary Schill"_

That night the ToothFairy spotted her tooth, she noticed the night before, but she collected her neighbors baby boy's tooth, it was his first tooth to be lost. Baby teeth are very very special, they unlike adult teeth can show you past, present, and even the adult years in life. To teach help them. So she had to take priority means this time. She feared for her self and the children, and as a result until the other guardians can help her defeat pitch again she must do what pitch has told her to do.

But tonight was different. She wanted to keep her believing, she did not want to wreck her dreams. After reading her letter, tooth cried. She did not want to crust the dreams of this child. And this once, just this once. She wanted to go in, talk to this girl, help her.

After all this little girl Mary could be a rare special child just like Jamie and Sophie.

So...She Took the note, put it in her little pouch on her side. She smiled while wiping away a tear.

Turned the other way, but hesitated for a second. Turning around to peer over her shoulder. She noticed frost starting to cover her window. With a little drawing.

It showed a picture of a child sitting up in bed, smiling at a fairy. She looked all around but jack was no where to be found.

_"Jack"?_ She heard laughing coming from behind her. But when she turned around she turned around expecting to see a certain winter guardian. He was no where to be found.

Just then she was pulled through the window.

She gasped waking up the the girl sleeping soundly in her bed.

Jack looked at her Mary, then to Tooth. _"You know its okay. I play with Jamie and his friends everyday. It seems to brighten their day, making it better. Give it a try." _he said as he flashed the fairy a smile of winter fresh pearly a couple weeks now Jack has been keeping an eye on her. He may be the spirit of fun, but Tooth was the first one to actually shed a tear for him when she found out how alone he has been for those 300 some odd years.

So he knew how she felt, and knew he needed someone to believe in her, and permanently. At least until which was out of the picture.

So when this happened, you bet your Arse he would be there for her. Tooth was not exactly a motherly figure to him, and he could not return the feelings she had for him. He knew she had a crust on him. But she mentioned it a long time ago, that it was mostly due to his sparkly teeth, and always having minty fresh breath. Yes she thought he was cute, but she was in her early 20's he was a 14 year old hormone filled boy. It was more like a crush on his sparkly teeth. So nothing would ever come of it.

And so Tooth made a friend that night, little did she know she just made a permanent believer,as well as one for hack suprisingly, but not only that little Mary and her brother gained a friend that night, the ToothFairy and Jack frost. 


	5. Tears And Fears PArt 2

_**Nursury Rhyme: Fears and Tears**_

_Tommy's tears and Mary's fears_

_Will make them old before their years._

Now Tommy was happy that Mary his older sister supported him everything. Even he's sexual orientation, he may only be 12 years old. It did not take him long to find out that he just happened to look at guys, and that he was a bit old to find girls still have cooties.

Its not like he still believed in those childish things. He just found his first crush. But it was breaking his heart, his crush like someone else, and not just anyone, the popular girl.

Not that he blamed him, she was very fashion forward, confident for her age, smart and the top of their class. Not to mention pretty.

But the only person on his mind lately was Gavin Cain Cross.

His parents never approved, nor did they understand. Constantly making gay jokes, and did not accept it. They always thought it wasjsut a cry for attention. Now, his sister on the other hand. She supported him, and always told him to fallow his heart.

Tooth really wanted to help little Tommy out, she really wanted to give him those childhood memories, of innocence, when his dad played with him. gave him piggy back rides. Took his sister and him to the zoo.

Tooth really did want to help, but his golden container melted, his tooth burned to ash, his memories were gone.

Mary and Timmy liked to imagine their mother as their guardian angel, watching over them. She was so supportive, and loving.

She was taking a jog, something she did at 5am every day. But this day was different. The hospital called their house that morning. Their dad passed out on the couch from a hangover again. So Mary was the one to answer the phone.

_"Is this the Schill house?"_

_"Yes, Who is calling?"_

_"This is Deb From St. Riley's Hospital. Is your Dad around"_

_" He had a couple too many Yesterday while hanging with the guys. This is his daughter."_

_"Your Mother is in the hospital, on life support. She was hit by a drunk driver this morning"_

Tommy watcher he sister break down crying, dropping the phone to the floor in shock.

_"Tommy, get in the car, I'll explain on the way there."_

That was the worst day of their lives. The last thing they remembered was their mom waking up, she knew she was leaving. She promised to watch them, Promised be there when they needed her. She said her goodbyes, let them know how much she loved them. But before she could get out of bed, and go home at the end of the week. The dr. Told them she should be just fine, but she has some more surgery to do. And she can leave at the end of the wear

A dr. Tripped over the life support cord,and she immediately had a heart attack from the shock and passed away right in front of there children.

-2 moths later

Their dad was spending the week at a hotel for a work convention.

_"Laughter? Why is Mary laughing? I haven't heard that in a while."_ good thing he was alone because he was thinking outloud again.

_"Mary what's so fun...ny?" _Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Jack motioned him to come into the room.

_"This is Jack Frost, And Toothiana the ToothFairy"_

at that jack they a snowball at Timmy's head, it wasn't even winter yet.

That was the day that Timmy's life turned around, gaining to wonderful friends, who gave him confidence in himself. And great new trusting friends. This was something he has been needing for quite some time now.


	6. Jack

**nursery rhyme: Jack**

_Jack be nimble,jack be quick,_

_Jack jump over the candle stick._

_"Jack look what I found on the bookshelf". _Brown haired boy said.

Well jack still saw him as a kid anyways. He was 16 years old now. And just got his license.

He still hung out with The winter spirit though, it brought the kid out of him.

_"What is it"_ the white haired spirit spoke in a mischievous manor.

Jamie blew dust off an old book which made him sneeze, resulting in two laughing teen boys. "The Real Mother Goose, my mom had this book as a kid its full of really old Nursery Rhymes,

_"This one has the title of your name,Jack"._

_"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candle stick"_ Jamie said holding up a candle and lighter in his hand. With a wide grin on his face.

Jack stood there wondering what in the world his friend could be thinking.

_"its been a while since we actually played a game Jamie, you grew up a lot."_

Jamie just laughed at that. _"yea but you bring out the fun in me, that's your job after all. So, I want you to obviously jump over the candle." _

The white haired teen opened his mouth about to speak.

_"but, there is a catch, you can't use the wind for help, and No using your powers. Jump over the candle without freezing the dim flame"_

_"But that's easy, if I am not holding my staff."_

Jamie just smirked, lighting the candle and setting down on the dead grass. "I'll hold onto your staff, no one can take it."

Jack jumped, and jumped, over and over and over again. Starting to get frustrated. Due to no matter how hard he tried, the candle blew out, and the flame froze in its place. But he did not have his staff in hand, which made the boy curious as to what was going on.

_"jack, give up. This was a test. If you practice you could be just as powerful without your staff as you are with it "._

_"You a bright kid Jamie."_ he said booming a wide smile.

_"hey Jack, is Tooth okay? She seemed really down the other day."_

_"oh. Yea its been hard on her losing her kids like that, even I miss baby tooth. A part of is still hopefully that her kids are alright. And are just in hiding."_

_"I'll help you when you go to fight Pitch"_

_"You will do no such thing. You'll get killed."_

_"Maybe, But North said he's making something to keep Sophie and I safe, while at the same time being able to along side you guys."_

**Please Review. And if there is a nursery rhyme you would like me to consider. Please tell me.**

**Wither it be Little miss muffet, or humpty dumpty.**


	7. Old Mother Hubbard

**Sorry that this one is so short. It was difficult trying to figure out a story for this one, and even more difficult figuring out an ending to this one.**

**For some reason I have been turning each of these nursery rhymes into one big story. The original planning a different short story with each rhyme. But I guess it didn't end up that way**

_**Nursury Rhyme: Old Mother Hubbard**_

_Old Mother hubbard _

_Went to the cupbard, _

_To give her poor dog a bone;_

_But when she got there _

_The cupbard was bare,_

_And so the poor dog ahad none._

_She went to the baker's _

_To buy him some bread;_

_When she came back the dog was dead._

_She went to the undertaker's _

_To buy him a coffin;_

_When she got back _

_The dog was a laughing._

_She took a clean dish_

_To get him some tripe;_

_Whe she came back He was smoking a pipe._

_She went to the sempster's_

_To buy him some linel;_

_When she came back_

_The dog was a -spinning._

_She went to the hoiser's_

_To buy him some hose;_

_When she came back_

_He was dressed in his clothes_

_The dame made a curtsy, _

_The dog made a bow;_

_The dame said, "Your servant,"_

_The god said, "Bow-wow"_

Jamie woke up with a smile on his face. He was a teenager now, the same age as Jack was before he became a guardian.

Looking over his shoulder, out his bedroom would window he had a split second thought._ It has been a while since the three of us actually hung out like that. I still find it hard to believe that jack hadn't practiced without his staff before. But I guess its something he always had, even before he was a guardian. 300 some odd years of having a staff around with me would definitely make me cling to it as well. So I guess I can understand why he hadn't given it the thought. _

And with that thought Jamie walked out his bedroom door, and picked up his dog Aby. She has gotten old over the years. Yes Aby can walk perfectly fine down the stairs. But this morning Jamie was feeling overly happy. So he chose to carry her/pet her on the way downstairs to the kitchen.

Jamie could not finish his breakfast, he completely forgot about his apatite the second he felt a chill in the air.

_"Hey, Jack"_ the brown haired ten said as he scraped his left over into Aby's bowl.

_"How did you know it was me."_ The snowy skinned teen asked with a laugh.

_"Really Jack? Every time you enter a room you make it at least a 10 degrees colder."_

_"I do? hehe, who woulda thought. That is so awesome did you teach your dog to do that?" _Jack said as he points at Aby

_"Do Wha...?"_ Pausing as he sees his dog Smoking his dads pipe.

Jamie Shook it off and took the pipe from Aby. And put it back in the living room by his dads chair where it was before.

But when he came back

Jack was just sitting there laughing at abby, as she was spinning in one leg as if she were a ballerina.

_"Jamie, your dog is freaking amazing."_

_"I know I ave seen things most people haven't But this, this , is so... Amazing"_ he started with confusion and ended with excitement_. "Anyways jack, what are you doing here? I thought North asked for your help around the shop today"_

_"oh, yea. I came to ask you if you and Sophie felt like joining me, since you guys have the week off of school"_

Jamie and Jack went to get Sophie and left for North's shop through a magic snow globe.


	8. Christmas

_**Rhyme:christmas**_

_Christmas comes but once a year,_

_And when it comes it brings good cheer._

A long Long time ago. When Santa was first chosen to be a guardian, in his early years of bring joy to children. So early in fact that he actually could only give joy to one town due to not having the finances, the helpers, the reindeer. The days when flight was just a distant dream to him; a dream he yearned to come true.

It was 2 nights before Christmas in the small Russian town, and Nicholas was just finishing off the fine details a carved statue fairy_." All that's left is to paint Raja's gift, and I'm done till Christmas night" _ The jolly man spoke.

Christmas night was approaching and everyone except only one Jolly young man humming to himself was awake in this small Russian town of 200 people.

Nicholas walked the streets going to door, leaving a small gifts for each child of the town, and a small note beneath it. He had hope in his heart that the parents would give their children these gifts sent out to the children each year.

_"Мой подарок для вас, это замечательная игрушка в этот день Joyouse Chirstmas. Будьте хорошим ребенка через год, и я вернусь снова с другой игрушкой. Если нет там будет мягкий, черный кусок угля на крыльце. Пожалуйста, безопасно играть, и слушать своих родителей »_

_"Ваш друг Деда Мороза"_

this translates to. 

_"My gift to you, is this wonderful toy on this Joyous Christmas day. Be a good child through the year and I'll be back again with another toy. If not there'll be bland, black lump of coal on the porch. Please play safely, and listen to your parents"_

_"Your Friend Santa Clause"_

North continued this each and every year after this one, bringing Wonder, and joy into children's hearts. Back in the beginning he had no idea that he was to become a guardian. All he was that His "Belly" was telling him to do this.


	9. For Every Evil

_**For Every Evil**_

_For every evil under the sun_

_There is a remedy or there is none._

_If there be one, seek till you find it;_

_If there be non, never mind it._

Manny has always known this; Where this is Good there must be bad, and where there is bad, there must be good.

For they balance each other out.

Without nightmares, no one will ever truly appreciate the joy of good dreams.

Without fear you would never know what true Joy is.

Without Boredom you will never know what true Fun is.

This is why he let pitch become who he is, this is why he also created the guardians.

But he also knows that If the evil triumphs his power, and he can not save every child. Then there is nothing he can do at this point. He already made pitch who he is, and he can not take it back now.

But if there is nice people in the world, willing to risk their lives for children. He Can always make another guardian if needed to fight against him.

This is all Manny can do. He knows this. But all he can do is Trust in his guardians to always Prevail, and triumph over Pitch.

Even though there is a part of Manny who wishes he can do something to help pitch be happy again, help him go back to mother nature and his daughter. And let him have a family again.

But mother nature will never forgive him and Manny knows this.

Manny sighed, as he watched the guardians create, Wonder, Dreams, Memories, Fun and Hope through out the world.

_"With good there must be bad" _Manny said with a sigh.


	10. Dreams

**Authers Notes: I am sure you guys have figured it out by now, that the Nursury Rhymes are in the center of the page, before the story begins.**

**This story was difficult to write. It's in Loving memory of beleoved Cousin Brian, and the pain i was put through. Its been 10 years since he past away . So if there are more spelling error's and grammor mistakes than the previous chaptes, or if it is poorly written i am very sorry.**  
**ps. This is based 6 months in the future from my current life, and YES i do still beleive in sandman, and them. I do not care if i am 21. there are things science can not explain. so why not beleive?**

_**Dreams**_

_Friday night's dream, on Saturday told,_

_Is sure to come true, be it never so old._

At times such as these Sandy gives dreams to a child, Dreams that feel so real.

These dreams sometimes are unpleasant, sometimes they are happy. But they are given as a warning to help children.

Ashley is a playful, sassy but not rude, sarcastic 12 year old little girl. Her sister Anna is 8 years old and happens to have a very similar personality to Ashely. These little girls are very very close to their 2nd cousin Brian. Now Brian on the other hand, he is a bit playful, but serious little 11 year old boy who just wants to join the army and save lives.

All three of them were very very close. Ashley and Anna are so similar that people mistake them as twins, Brian was Just like a brother to them he came over 3 times each week (in the least) with their grandma whom they have always looked up to.

Sandy is never a fan of giving a child these dreams, they are never nightmares, but they don't exactly make a child happy either. They are warning dreams to help them cope.

This dream will be the 2nd dream of this kind he has giving Ashley. Yes she may be Brian than Anna ever will be, and Anna will not remember much when she gets older.

Sandy sighed as he let the dream sand in her window giving her the warning dream, fallowed by a couple good ones, and the warning again.

_Ashley's Dream- In what seems like the middle of now where, surrounded by nothing but water there is a circle pillar 10 feet tall 8 feed wide. Ashley is standing ontop of it, along with another person. Although she senses this person standing and talking to her she can not make out who it is for some reason. Then out of no wherean Eagle swoops up at takes this person away from her. She jumps in the deep ocean water after the Eagle and unknown person trying to save them only to be disappointed and miss the eagle by a thread. She looks back at the Pillar that has suddenly grown steps similar to those on a telephone pole and climbs up. _

_The eagle Eagle drops the unknown person in the ocean on the other side of the planet. Ashley doesn't see where the person has been taken too, but she knows in her heart where it is. And knowing this fills her with fear of the future, dread, and sadness, but also knowing._

_"I know that dream"_ Ashely says to herself as she sits up in bed and looks to the right of her just to make sure her sister Anna is still there. And with that she goes back to sleep

3 weeks Later she has the dream again. But this time she woke up at 5 am instead of midnight. So she decided to go for a 2 mile bike ride, take a shower, and get ready for her 6 grade classes in the morning.

Sitting in class she looks at the clock 2:00 just 1 more hour till school is out. I don't know why I keep having this bad feeling in my gut. Its so familiar. I always get this before something happens. I just want today to be over and go home.

Her and her sister walk off the buss, down the street, down their drive way, to the side of their house, and up to the stairs to the front door on the second floor. To their surprise their dad and mom were sitting on the couch waiting for them. Their mom being home was nothing new. After all she worked downstairs in their basement selling Sports stuff. Their dad on the other hand should have just left for work and not be back till 2am.

_"Annshley, Sit down." _Their mother Put their names together when she was serious or they _were in trouble "what'd I do?"_ the sisters said in unison. Which was just one more reason for why people thought them to be twins depsite their age differences.

_"Brian is hooked up to monitors in the ICU at St. Mary's. While his parents where at work the house started on fire. Brian had gotten to the safety point in time but ran back inside to save his dogs. He was able to push them out a window and the dogs will be fine. Cody and Coda are currently at the vet waiting for his mother to pick them up after work. But Brian didn't make it out in time. His lungs are filled with smoke, and he's dehydrated. "_

Ashley ran to her bedroom and fell asleep crying. The next two days of school were dreadful, she didn't speak to her 2 best friends, and chose to stay at her locker during lunch. On Friday she came home and worked up the courage to ask her parents how Brian was. When they told her that they pulled the plug, but told Her little sister Anna that Brian was Ana Angel watching over her now.

Ashley ran to her room She grabbed a box razor her mom used to ship her sports products out and started marking up her wrists. She didn't know what self injury was, it wasn't even taught in school at the time. But it was the first thing that came to her mind to cope with the pain of losing her cousin, no losing her Brother.

Sandy watched this girl ash she grew older. Today Ashley's Daughter turns 1. She is living with her mother. Her mom has the top half of the house to herself, and Ashley gets the bottom. Her sister is off at collage. And Her mom is still living in her 2 floor house, with her 5 cats, 1 dog, 2 gerbils, and 2 hamsters. Her sisters litter trained Bunny that ran around the house like a cat passed away last year. But she is okay and over it now.

Today she still believes in the Sandman despite being 22 years old, Today she knows what that dream means. She had iot before her Cousin died, before her grandmother and cat she had for 18 years passed away. She had it when her father Ran off with a 15 year old Ex-BFF girl, stopped taking hus meds and went into mania.

She has

Battled through self Injury, she has battled through Bulimia all on her own.

And today she no longer secretly stashes food, and puges it up, she no longer secretly lets metallic slice through her skin when she cries.

She fought through the years of not knowing how to cope, she fought on her own when no one was watching, she fought when no one knew her hidden coping mechanisms.

She now has scars to show for it on her arms, but she's okay with it. It's in the past. It is her battle wounds. She fought through the pain.

And will someday hide them with amazing tattoo that will mean something to her.


	11. Myself

_**Rhyme: Myself**_

_As i walked by myself,_

_And talked to myself,_

_Myself said unto me:_

_"Look at thyself,_

_Take care of thyself,_

_For nobody cares for thee"_

_I answered myself,_

_And said to myself_

_In the selfsame repartee:_

_"Look to thyself,_

_Or not look to thyself,_

_The selfsame thing will be"_

Jack sat at the table listening to the bickering of a Large Russian, and over sized kangaroo (Easter bunny), the napping sandman, and busy Toothfairy.

" soooooo, what's going on exactly?"

everyone stared at jack for a second. Mainly because he usually just watched with amusement when the others bickered amongst each other.

"ah, this is Jacks first meeting." a thick Russian accent was booming

"why are we here?" Jack repeated the question, earning an irritated glace from Bunnymund

Sandy made a couple images above his head, of a a calendar with a checmark on it.

Tooth smiled at sandy's attempts, knowing that Jack is new to the group and hasn't fully grasped sandy's language symbolism language quite yet.

"we have a meeting once year, to keep track of how things are going with the children, and holidays, and to make sure the children's nightmares are not becoming too frequent."

Bunny cut in "Yes, every year right after Easter ends, so I have a year to tend to my googies, and Santa over here has 8 months before Christmas ."

"Has Jamie has more nightmares lately? Or seen any fearlings around?" the Russian asked looking at jack. You could almost see the wonder beaming from his eyes, yearning for an answer.

"No, Jamie and the others seem perfectly fine. And the last time I saw any feerlings was last Easter. I'd lover to stay with idle chit chat." as he finished his sentence with big exaggerated yawn. Someone could almost think it was fake. "but I'm exhausted" with that he stood up and left. Leaving a table of 4 very confused guardians.

-knock knock knock- 3 large knocks could be heard outside the room that jack was sitting in, one would only assume it to be that of a specific Russian.

"is something the matter Jack, you leftso suddenly" North asked with worry as he opened the door looking at jack.

"I'm okay" Even though it was very unconvincing when north saw where he was sitting and the frost figurines on the window.

3 figures, it seems like 2 children and a mother.

"your memories?" North asked as he sat next to jack, and looking towards the window.

"yea, mama, and my sister Elektra "

"Jack what was your full name?"

"Jackson Overland, Why do you ask"

"I remember you, I recall you being on the naughty list starting at age 8, Elektra however never left the nice List. You know she live a long happy life."

"It was odd to see the popular name Elektra fade out over the years" Jack said with a slight laugh

It was just then that north had noticed jack wasn't wearing his normal blue hooding. Jack noticed the odd look he was getting towards his short sleeved white t-shirt.

"this old thing? Mama gave it to me back in the colonial days. It used to be a long sleeve shirt. But I kind of modernized it a bit"

"how often do you change clothes jack" you could almost smell the concern leaking from the North.

"Change? neh, I just wash my clothes each night" north gave him a look a look mixed with concern, and curiosity.

"hehe, well turns out stores sell soap, and I can make snow which melts into water so its pretty easy to wash actually. Its a bit more tricky during winter tho."

"Jack, you should have at least 5 pants, and shirts to change into, should have a bed, and roof over your head to come home to each night. Come fallow me"

Jack just stared for a second, un sure as to how to react. But when he saw North starting to walk away from him he quickly ran to catch up. "North I like the forest, and my Lake, I like seeing the stars at night and feeling the wind ruffle my hair at night, I'm okay...Woah"

North Led him to a bedroom. The walls painted intricately like a winter forest, snowflakes falling down onto the trees, the floor looked exactly like a frozen lake, you could still smell the scent of Pine coming from the wooden bedframe, His bedsheets looked exactly the small town of burgess in winter back in colonial times there was a window about 4 feet by 4 feet above his bed where his head would be so he could watch the stars the rest of the ceiling was painted black with glow in the dark stars littering it,and 1 giant moon. Across the room was a another window, only this window wasand small and left open for the wind. Next to the window was a walk in closet, and at the right of his bed about 5 feet away was a bathroom. The bath tub had jets in it, and a nice counter top about 4 feet long with a sink, to the right left of the counter top and the tub was a small room without a door it was a shower with sliding glass doors.

Jack stood there awestruck, and speechless.

"The windows, and shower doors are like those on cars, you can see out but others can not see in. Blinds are on the smaller so you feel more comfortable. You like it, Yes? The Russian asked as he watched the winter haired child circle the room a couple times accidentally making it snow lightly in his new bedroom, and ending up jumping up and landing with a belly flop onto his new bed.

"its amazing, but I can't" Jack now sitting with his legs swinging off the bed like a child.

"Jack you have been alone for 300 years, No? Us guardians are now family now, you must accept the offer. Think of it as Santa Saying sorry for no Christmas gifts for 310 years" (remember him being 8 years old was the last time he got a gift)

"North it is spring right now" Jack hasd a mischievous grin while looking at the other male in disbelief and delight.

North boomed a hearty laugh "Yes Yes, Very Late Christmas Gift, Sleep here tonight, its already midnight." With that North dimmed the lights making the stars start glowing. "Have Sweet dreams Jackson Overland" North said with a mischievous grin and left Jacks new bedroom.

"guess I really don't have a choice huh wind?"the wind ruffled his hair a bit, as to say. No not really,but that's okay.

He walked over the beautiful sliding glass doors to the bathroom, and to his delight was a jet tub, and a wonderful countertop. "no shower?". He looked to his left and found another room, switched on the light. "WOW". And turned the light back off.

He took a bath for the first time 300 years almost 301 now. When he got out he grabbed his towel and dried off.

To his surprise he found a dresser on the wall at the end of his bed.

"when didthat get here?" then a couple bells and laughter could be heard outside his door. "should've guessed it were the elves"

he found spare clothing, pants similar to what he wore now, but some were also different.

He grabbed some pj pants and didn't bother with the the top for tonight.

He fell asleep almost instantly for the first time in years.

_Jacks Dream: _

_It was the year 1920. _

_Jack was a baby compared to the other spirits. He created mischief wherever he went._

_But today was a bit different, he wantes some peace and quiet. _

_Walking through the outskirts of Burgess near his lake._

_"How long will I go un noticed, unseen by everyone? How long do I have to be alone? Yea I can talk to sandy every once in a while, but at least kids can see him. People just phase right through me. No one can see me, hear me, or even know that I am here. I would give anything just to have 1 person, 1 child, anyone really to hear me, to see me, to know I am here. I wish to play, bring a smile to their face, and laugh with them."_

_"I am not sure what I am doing wrong, or why I am different, why can't people know I'm here, why don't I age. Am I stuck being 14 forever? Not that I'm complaining really its fun being a kid." he seemed to have asked MIM-Man in The Moon_

_"But if this is who am? If I am stuck the least I can do is bring happiness to others. Guess the selfsame thing will be huh?"_

"Have you slept well?" the Russian asked as he walked into jacks new broom. He figured jack has been up for a while seeing as he heard him rummaging through his bedroom.

"JACK! What happened?" there were clothing everywhere.

"heh , I just really can't decide what to wear, I have been wearing the same thing for 301 years? So its honestly a hard decision." he said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. He noticed how girly he sounded after he said it.

"oh, yea. But I wasn't talking about that" North walked over to jack grabbinghing his arm.

Pulling his arm back, and turning his arm palm side up. "I...Well When your alone for so long you have to cope somehow. I guess this was the only answer I could come up with. I know now that its kind of addicting, but I'm really trying to stop. Im just not sure what to do, or how to go about it. Guess I thought that I could handle it on my own. As you can see I probably need some help of some sort. Do know what I could do north? "

_what do I say to this kid? I have heard of this, and seen some cases, but never dealt with it myself. Do I ask the other guardians for help? Maybe Katharine would know what do, but I don't want to get her in this mess. He's only a child, 301 year old child._ "Jack, you'll be okay and your really not alone. I have seen other children do the same thing. Guardians are your family now If we knew we would have helped sooner. Is it okay if I ask for help,or should this be our little secret. 300 years is a long time to be alone Jack. I now see just how difficult it must have been, but you will be okay."

"White okay? Or does make me look too pale?" jack asked picking up a shirt. He really wasn't trying to avoid the conversation. Its just he has a very short attention span, and suddenly found himself distracted back to what shirt to wear. "Sorry north, I don't mean to ignore you. Yea you can ask the others for help, I really want to stop."

"yes, too Pale, I think red, brown, dark blue, black, purple. Darker colors look best. If you go light you look sickly" North's voice was just filled with laughter at the white snow Pale ADD child infront of him.


	12. The Clock

_**The Clock**_

_There's a neat little clock,_

_Inm the schoolroom it stands,_

_And it points tothe time_

_With its two little hands._

_And may we, like the clock,_

_Keep a face clean and bright._

_With hands ever ready_

_To do what is right._

Jamie sat in History class bored out of his mind. _Why can't they teach us something other than war's, and our boring history? Can't they do something new for a change? Every year its the same thing. Blah blah blah. What about united states? Or Africa maybe? Something new. _Ugh.

The teacher babbled on and on. Fifteen minutes, just fifteen minutes till school is over. Jamie thought as he doodled on the back of his already finished homework that was just handed out. He finished the random melting clock pictures and decided to add a poem.

The Clock

There's a neat little clock,

In the schoolroom it stands,

And it points to the time

With its two little hands.

And may we, like the clock,

Keep a face clean and bright.

With hands ever ready

To do what is right.

"I'm done Mr... Stein." Jamie said as he handed his teacher his finished homework.

"You really are a bright child Jamie, has anyone ever told you that?"

"yea, a few times actually" Jamie said with a laugh.

As Jamie exited the Building while talking to Pippa, he saw Jack Leaning against the school bus, Fall was ending and this morning was the first Frost of the season. But it melted before Jamie woke up for school that morning, so this was a wonderful surprise to Jamie.

"Jack! Where have you been?" Jamie runs up asking

"Hey kiddo, I'm a winter spirit remember, I don't do well in the heat" The winter teen said with a smile, but his smile was fast to fade. When jack soon realized that this is probably the last year they can talk freely, soon his parents will become worried about Jamie, thinking he is too old for an -Imaginary Friend-. Even if he wasn't made up. His parents can't see him after all. Soon their friendship will have to become secret, and not to long after maybe Jamie would be asking him to stop visiting all together due to not wanting to worry his family about being secretive, he'll eventually fall in love, get married, have children. And that'd be the moment that Jack can come back to see Jamies Children, and Jamie (hopefully).

Jack is just now realizing the exact reason why Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and North actually didn't interact with the children.

"Jack,What's wrong? And why can't you be around in summer."

"your growing too fast Jamie. Its not that I can't be here in summer, I chose not to. I get massive migraine, and stomach pains. Kind of similar to if my staff were to break. Its not fun" the winter boy spoke with laughter, even though Jamie knew this wasn't something to laugh about.

"Jack, whatever is bothering you, you can tell me. Mom always tell me that its not healthy to bottle up your feelings."

"I'll spills the bottle when we get to the lake. I want to freeze it early this year." Jack said with a sly grin.

"but its too warm for things to freeze yet, the towns people will freak"

"that's kind of the point." Both Laughed as they walked the outskirts of burgess.

Once they stepped outside of burgess, and no one was around, jack began to explain how he'll eventually have to leave, or become a secret. Both the boys sat in silence for a while before telling each other secrets, and relieving each others stress.


End file.
